1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a passenger restricting system for a passenger of a vehicle when the vehicle undergoes a rollover condition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a passenger restricting system in which a passenger seat is reclined when the vehicle undergoes a rollover condition.
2. Background Information
An air bag installed in an outside portion of a passenger compartment of a vehicle has been proposed as a restricting device for restricting movement of a passenger when a vehicle rolls over. The air bag is positioned in the vicinity of the passenger's head. When a rollover condition is detected, the air bag is inflated so as to restrict the passenger's head. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-142303, pages 5 to 6, FIG. 2.)